


Save Me With a Kiss

by Yoh_ii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Confused Fili, Everybody Lives, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fíli has anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: Wondering through Erebor, Fíli gets stopped by some dwarf girls that want a little attention. Kíli comes to the rescue!





	Save Me With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Gathering12days back on Tumblr. Hopefully I manage to catch up on all of the days that I missed as well! This would be #2, with #1 being a silly doodle that I made.
> 
> It is marked as complete, but I will probably add two or three more chapters :')

It took a while for the stench of a dead dragon to go away. Fíli didn’t have to guess that it was due to its tremendous size. And that it was killed pretty much at their doorstep. The water probably helped, and Fíli was among the grateful for that small mercy. At least the smell of the beast covered the odor of their own dead and of the invading army; a field littered with corpses that were slowly cleared away.

The fallen dwarves were given a proper burial, returning back to the stone from which they came from, now slumbering deep inside the mountain with the rest of their brethren. Or so Gloin told him after Fíli had woken up. 

A completely different experience from his normal waking routine, no doubt about it.

He'd been swathed in bandages, almost from head to toe. Opening his eyes felt the equivalent of taking a knife to the gut. If it wasn't for the desperate hand clinging to his and Kíli's voice almost screaming at him to wake up, Fíli would've thought it all a dream.

Although unfocused at first, Kíli's face streaming with tears had given him enough strength to bat away the clogging grayness trying to creep up on the edges of his vision.

But that had happened months ago. There was no more pain, at least not of the physical kind. A large scar adorned his chest, where a spear had pierced through him. 

Sometimes, in his deepest, most darkest dreams, Fíli could feel the point of the blade ripping through skin and muscle and running him clean. Those nights he woke up in a cold sweat, a shout on his lips. More than once Kíli would burst in through the door that separated their rooms, frantically running to him and try to calm him down. He succeeded most times than not. Fíli still felt guilt for the one time that one of his wild punches hit true, and Kíli had walked around with a black eye for a week.

Fíli had tried to apologize, but Kíli would only shake his head and smile and wrap his arms around him and hold Fíli tight. Almost as if he was afraid Fíli was going anywhere; as if he wanted to be anywhere but with Kíli.

Now, Erebor seemed to be prospering. An official coronation took place merely weeks after the battle; in hopes to ward off enemies lurking, thinking that the Lonely Mountain was up for the taking with all of its treasure inside. Though it was now reduced to half of its former insidious glory; Thorin stuck to his word and gave a share of it to Bard, who was now elected leader and soon to be King of the newly rebuilt Dale. 

Dwarves soon came pouring in from all over Middle-Earth, seeking a place to truly belong to once again. Their mother came within the first month, a flurry of hugs, scolding, and tears. She’d come prepared to hang Thorin for letting her sons get hurt and only managed a stern ear pinch before he too was enveloped in Dís's hug. Bilbo was also caught on the onslaught; the poor hobbit was squished within an inch of his life once Dís learned of his part in the war.

The dwarves also came from the Iron Hills, as well as Ered Luin. Throes of different skin colored dwarves, their genders differing as much as their clothing and array of braiding styles. It was almost overwhelming to a dwarf like Fíli, having lived most of his life very sheltered. They seldom were allowed to accompany Thorin on odd jobs, their mother preferring they stay with her. Her paranoia was understandable to Fíli now; losing almost all of your family in one fell swoop could make even the most trusting of dwarves weary of life itself.

All of the newly arrived dwarves were infinitely curious about their adventure; Bofur was always eager to appease the masses and recount their “glorious” tale. Nori often joined him in his racy songs, though it was hard not to.

As the months passed however, more and more dwarves entered Erebor. Soon, it was almost business as usual. The mines were slowly and carefully being excavated, Bofur and Bifur leading all renovations and decisions. Balin was occupied with Thorin with their political affairs, and even Dwalin was setting up a guarding unit, going through the rigorous process of finding trustworthy troops.

That left Fíli with little else to do but wonder through the mountain, trying not to stray to the parts of Erebor that were still under repair. His head was aching; his sleep had been short and mediocre, and he’d skip breakfast along with his usual medicinal herbs that helped with phantom pains. Fíli had pushed through the mild discomfort and continued on to the busiest part of Erebor, where carts were already being opened to the public with a truly impressive abundant selection of anything one could ever want or hope to find. 

Inspecting a small but finely crafted dagger (he always had more space for another one somewhere) Fíli peeked over his shoulder when he heard a chorus of girlish giggling. Three young dwarf women were shooting looks his way, whispering to each other before laughing once again. Fíli caught one of their eyes and saw as a dainty blush spread over her face—completely in contrast with the impressive beard adorning her chin.

The severity of the situation didn’t settle in Fíli's mind until they started making their way to him and dread made his stomach its home. As much as he would’ve appreciated the attention before, having strangers come up to him was still as unnerving as having an army of Orcs bearing down on him from all sides.

Butterflies were threatening to spill out and rip through his insides—if butterflies were able to exist in stomachs.

“What is such a proper dwarf doing all the way down here?” one of them asked, coquettishly blinking at him. The other two were whispering to each other, looking him up and down. 

“I could ask the same of you ladies, wondering through Erebor while it is not completely safe is not a smart idea,” Fíli automatically replied, his charming demeanor coming to the forefront with no problem, a smile naturally adorning his lips. Internally, he sighed in relief. His answer just elicited more giggling however. The one that spoke boldly stepped closer to him, her hand coming up to rest on his elbow.

“I’m afraid we’re lost, you see,” she said, gesturing to what Fíli assumed were her friends, “and we thought someone as good natured as you could lend us a hand and... show us around,” she smiled, her hand snaking up and patting his shoulder. 

Fíli almost froze at the contact, harshly reminding himself that he was not in a battlefield but inside his ancestral home, where Orcs and creatures of the dark could not easily invade. Trying to maintain the smile on his face, Fíli caught the wandering hand (it had started going down his chest and over his scar, making his heart try and beat out of his chest). He looked around, noticing that less people milled about, the four of them secluded next to a giant pillar; he smiled. 

“How could I say no--?” 

“Because you had other plans, remember?” asked a voice that was all too welcome, and rather much closer than usual; or maybe the rush of gratefulness had made Fíli light-headed enough to think so. 

Gratefulness quickly faded into confusion as arms wrapped around him from behind, a chin with faint stubble rather than a proper beard coming to rest on his right shoulder. Usually Fíli would be annoyed at the fact that Kíli was taller than him (which, Fíli was of a respectable _dwarfish_ height thank you very much); instead relief bubbled up when he saw that the dwarf girl took a step back and out of his personal bubble. All three of them were looking between him and Kíli, wondering looks on their faces.

“Kíli, what are you doing down here?” Fíli asked, tugging at Kíli's hands, frustrated when they tightened instead of letting him loose.

“I was looking for you, love,” Kíli murmured, much, _much_ too close to his ear.

Love?

Fíli watched in embarrassment as the dwarves eyebrows all went up—all three sets of them, in complete synchrony. If it wasn’t for the situation, Fíli would be laughing his heart out right about now. The looks on their faces were comical.

Something like mortification set in as Kíli slid next to him, finally letting him go but for an arm that continued to sling casually around his shoulder, pressing them closer together than was strictly necessary. If any of the dwarves from the company were to see him now (oh no, Bofur, or _Nori_ no no), see the skittish way he was acting, Fíli was sure he’d die on the spot. He was the older brother damn it! Where did his always-present swagger go when he needed it most. 

Naturally, all his wiggling and subtle movements in order to get away meant nothing to Kíli, or flew right over his head. 

“I see you’ve been preoccupied with some lovely ladies, Fíli. Are you trying to make me jealous?” Kíli waggled his eyebrows at the staring dwarven girls, eliciting another round of giggles from them. If Fíli thought they knew who he was somehow, he was now sure they didn’t.

A sharp pinching on his shoulder made him look at his brother, Kíli squinting at him as though he was trying to communicate through that alone. On any other face it would have looked exagerated and out of place, but Fíli got the message instantly, his mouth forming a silent 'o', before he nodded.

It was probably one of their worst ideas, right behind trying to take a castle from a dragon; that'd gone as well as anyone could have expected, so this...this was nothing compared to that. The butterflies in his stomach were flying rampant again however, and Fíli would make sure to have a conversation with his gut later and its bad timing. 

"Oh...no, of course not. These young ladies were merely asking for directions," Fíli said, opting for a reassuring, even tone. 

The dwarf women who had stepped closer before did so again, though in a smaller fashion, and nodded her head.

"But of course! Erebor is truly so big, we were hoping master...." 

"Fíli."

"That master Fíli could guide us to the levels above, perhaps show us around this grand mountain," she nodded again, running her hand down her uniquely braided beard. The other two nodded along, seemingly fine with letting just one of them speak for all three.

"Sorry lovelies, but Fíli has...plans, that he can't neglect. Not again. You see, he has been leaving me alone almost every night, and that wears on the soul," sighed Kíli dramatically, a hand going over his heart as a pout formed on his lips.

This time four sets of eyebrows all shot up, with Fíli's almost getting expelled from his face altogether because _WHAT_. 

"Oh my, how awful!" one of the other dwarf girls finally spoke, a jingling sound following the movement of her arm as she rose a hand to cover her face. Which looked as though she really felt Fíli was doing a horrible thing to Kíli. 

_His brother._

"Really now, Kíli," Fíli deadpanned, though at the same time he was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter; she really looked so offended! 

Kíli turned to him, both of his hands going to Fíli's cheeks, and before Fíli could lean away their foreheads were touching. This close up he could see his brother's eyes twinkling mischievously and groaned internally because he knew that this was not going to end up well. He should've just ran away when he could.

"You need to make it up to me," Kíli smiled a tad too innocently. 

Fíli could hear scandalized gasps to his left and glared at Kíli, attempting to step back without causing too much of a scene. The familiarity of having Kíli so close relaxed him however, and his attempts were fruitless. The stress of the morning seemed to melt right at the heat point where they were touching.

Maybe he should've been more forceful with his little brother though; before he realized what was happening, Kíli was already pressing his mouth to Fíli's and everything went noisily white.

He couldn't hear anything, or feel anything else other than Kíli's insistently pushing lips. Fíli only saw black, and only then realized that his eyes had automatically closed when Kíli made contact. For some reason the hands cradling his face were shaking.

Before Fíli could decide between reciprocating or punching Kíli, it was over.

"They're gone." Kíli casually said as he stepped back, his fingertips passing over his bottom lip in an aborted gesture before he was stuffing both hands in his pockets, "you totally owe me now, I just saved you from hungry dwarves," he added with what Fíli knew was fake nonchalance. 

"But, well, you know... bye!" Kíli waved and hurriedly walked away before Fíli could stop him. Or, he could've; by pulling him by the hair but he couldn't find it in him to stop Kíli. 

Had he, somehow, given himself away to Kíli? Was his brother playing a childish prank to get at him? Fíli wasn't sure, but he was damned if he wasn't going to find out. At last, he could feel his normal confidence slipping into its slot in his mind, a mission to be carried out now in clear focus. He was Fíli, son of Dís, Crown Prince of Erebor. 

And he was going to kill Kíli. 


End file.
